


dream sucks at minecraft

by Ana_kai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Dadza, F/M, M/M, Skephalo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream team groupchat, eret is so bi, fundy is a furry lmao, karlnap, quackity is the annoying cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_kai/pseuds/Ana_kai
Summary: a look into the chaos that is the dream sucks at minecraft groupchat
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BIG MAN- Tommy
> 
> pig- Techno
> 
> dad- philza 
> 
> wilby- wilbur 
> 
> big d- dream
> 
> gogy- george
> 
> mexican dream- alex
> 
> furry- fundy
> 
> eret- eret 
> 
> bad- badboyhalo 
> 
> skeppy- skeppy
> 
> sapdaddy- sapnap
> 
> bee boy- tubbo
> 
> what the honk- karl

dream sucks at minecraft 

BIG MAN- MY FRIENDS 

wilby- ugh.

BIG MAN- let me finish bitch! when are we gonna meet up and burn dream’s house down 

big d- Tommy you are NOT allowed near my house.

BIG MAN- boring! 

pig- I too would like to know the details of this “meet up”. Is arson promised?

big d- do i have any say in wether or not my house is being burnt to the ground?

pig- no.

BIG MAN- nope

big d- k.

dad- tommy, techno. there will be no arson. 

BIG MAN- ugh! k.

pig- Well. I will not be attending said meet up.

big d- who said it was even gonna happen

BIG MAN- me bitch 

big d- you’re a child. k. 

BIG MAN- i’m 6’3”!

wilby- fake news. k.

bee boy- vouch^^

BIG MAN- shut up child

bee boy- i am literally older than you.

BIG MAN- what i lack in age i make up for in women

bee boy- what does that even mean

gogy- it’s literally 4 am why are you children awake

sapdaddy- it’s actually 10pm. k.

big d- it’s actually 11

gogy- americans. ew!

big d- go to sleep darling, we wouldn’t want gogy to be cranky now would we?

gogy- i hate you.

big d- you love me

gogy- y’all hear something?

mexican dream- mom and dad are fighting again

gogy- shut up alex

big d- shut up

mexican dream- you guys aren’t invited to my birthday party anymore

big d- that hurts

mexican dream- sucks to be you asshole

bad- language!

mexican dream- fuck

BIG MAN- fuck

bad- ;-;

mexican dream- VROOM VROOM

bad- : (

mexican dream- sorry it’s just so easy

bad- you’re a muffinhead 

mexican dream- wow. words like that hurt bad.

bad- i’m sorry :(((

mexican dream- i’m joking i’m joking, it’s ok :)

bad- :))

sapdaddy- alex simping? 

mexican dream- SHUT UP

sapdaddy- :)

mexican dream- ugh! go talk to karl or something

what the honk- yes talk to me sapnap. i am soooo lonely 

sapdaddy- cringe!

what the honk- wow. i thought you loved me.

sapdaddy- as if! that’s nasty 

what the honk- wedding is called off guys.

dad- was looking forward to that. way to go sapnap.

sapdaddy- mamas don’t be like that 

what the honk- you’re sleeping on the couch tonight 

sapdaddy- ugh! k.

mexican dream- f in the chat for sapnap

mexican dream- f

BIG MAN- f

wlby- f

gogy- f

pig- f

bee boy- f

big d- f

what the honk- f

skeppy- f

bad- f

dad- f

furry- f

eret- f

sapdaddy- fuck u all

bad- language!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s so short! i’ll try to write longer next time :D

BIG MAN- GUYS  
GUYS  
GUYS  
GUYS  
GUYS  
GUYS

wilby- stop spamming you insolent child.  
what the fuck do you want?

BIG MAN- YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED

pig- Do I want to know?

BIG MAN- YES.   
anyways   
VIKKSTAR RESPONDED TO MY DM!!!!

wilby- i thought it was gonna be something interesting.

mexican dream- ur POPPING OFF!

what the honk- he’s poppin off! he’s poppin OFF

BIG MAN- thank you for all your support. i wouldn’t be here without you guys

dad- how much did you spam him to get him to respond?

BIG MAN- it was only like 10 messages!

dad- “only like 10”

BIG MAN- you don’t understand the grind

pig- 10? Why can’t he send me only 10.

BIG MAN- maybe i would if you RESPONDED 

pig- Ok, you got me there.

furry- he’s sending you guys messages????

BIG MAN- fundy, you blocked me. i literally cant send messages to you

furry- i thought i unblocked you?

BIG MAN- nope.

furry- well. this is awkward :)

wilby- don’t unblock him. he will spam you 

BIG MAN- wilbur stop acting like you don’t love me smh

wilby- i never said i didn’t 

BIG MAN- actions speak louder than words.

wilby- how loud will my fist speak when it connects with your face?

BIG MAN- you could never catch me.

wilby- do you wanna test that?

BIG MAN- not today i reckon- i’ve had a big lunch unfortunately 

wilby- excuses

BIG MAN- sorry if i don’t fancy throwing up my meal 

wilby- a real man isn’t scared of anything 

BIG MAN- is that why you’re scared of women then?

pig- GOTTEM

wilby- well played tommy.

dad- proud dad moment 

mexican dream- are you proud of me daddy

dad- never call me that again, and i’m not your dad.

mexican dream- is it because ur white and i’m not 

dad- no! it’s because you’re annoying :)

mexican dream- i take back wanting to be your child

dad- oh no. i’m so sad.

big d- sassy dadza makes an appearance once again

sapdaddy- i stan

big d- never say that again

sapdaddy- i do what i want

big d- are you sure about that?

gogy- ugh. don’t you two start in now.

big d- sorry wifey

gogy- you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.

big d- bro wtf!

sapdaddy- you deserve it imo

big d- did i ask?

gogy- he got you there

sapdaddy- whatever, i don’t need you guys. ur literally dog water.

what the honk- YOOOO HE PULLED THE DOG WATER ON YALL

big d- see gogy, that’s what a supportive wife looks like.

gogy- that’s great. too bad i’m not you’re wife.

mexican dream- OHHHHHHHHHH

big d- alex, isn’t it nap time?

mexican dream- jokes on you, i stopped taking naps last year

bad- naps r fun :3

mexican dream- agreed

BIG MAN- only little bitches take naps

wilby- guess that makes you a little bitch then. 

BIG MAN- i do not take naps

dad- can confirm, tommy takes naps almost daily 

BIG MAN- i thought you were on my side

wilby- tommy villain arc incoming 

BIG MAN- oh come off it

wilby- going proper british then are we?

BIG MAN- piss off

wilby- cringe

BIG MAN- ugh!

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll try to post regularly lol


End file.
